New Moon Different Version
by BrunetteAngel20
Summary: What if Laurent did bite Bella and then the wolves killed him. Bella becomes a vampire a little early. But does Edward come back! First Fan Fic. R&R Some Lemons
1. Bitten

**BPOV**

I could not move. I was like I was frozen in time. Laurent was coming closer and closer. I started stepping back. I heard my angel's voice telling me not to move and to beg.

"Please", I grasped.

Laurent shook his head. "You would be thanking me if you knew what Victoria had planned for you".

I stared at him in horror.

"It will be very quick, and you won't feel a thing", he said.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering", he repeated, inhaling my scent.

I tensed when he took a step closer; Edward's let out a growl in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. I was going to die. All I could think about was him. I loved him so much, no matter how much he hurt me. I closed my eyes and thought back on the time we spent together; the meadow, all the nights that we laid together in my room just holding each other, the powerful feeling when his cool lips pressed against mine. _I Love You, Edward. _I knew this would be the last time I said it.

I opened my eyes to see Laurent right in front of me. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him and tilted my head to the side to expose my neck. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck, Laurent had bitten me.


	2. Hope

**EPOV**

My cell phone kept ringing, but I was not going to answer it. I knew who it was. Alice had been calling twice a day, everyday since I left forks and the love of my life, Bella. I knew it was only a matter of time before I went back to her. I missed her way to much, but I had to protect her from me and my world. She would be better off without me. Bella would fine someone else she loved and they would get married and she would have a happy life with them and then she would die the right way, but I would be right behind when she did die.

My phone ringing again brought me out of my thoughts. Alice never called me this much. Something must be really wrong. When it rang for the tenth time I answered it.

"What?"

"Edward!" I could tell by the sound of her voice something really was wrong.

"Alice what's wrong? Carlisle? Esme? Has something happened?"

"No", Alice said."Everyone's Fine"

"Edward its Bella!" I felt my whole beating again, even though I didn't have a heart, just hearing her name.

"I told you to stop watching her future, Alice"

"I know, but I just peaked one time and..." Alice Paused.

"And", I yelled.

"She's been bitten Edward, by Laurent." My poor Bella, she had been bitten because I was not there to protect her.

"What, When?" I asked

"Just a few minutes ago", Alice stated, "But I can't see anything after that, her future went blank" We all knew what that meant, Bella was probably dead."I'm on the way to Forks now. Carlisle and Esme are right behind me.

I could feel the anger rising inside of me. I had to get to Bella now.

"No!" I shouted.

"I will see you tomorrow", I said and hung up the phone. I almost crushed it in my hand.

I got up and walked to the window of the attic climbed out and started running. I had to hurry to get there to my Bella, even though I knew she was probably dead. I shuddered at that thought. If she was, The Volturi would be seeing me real soon, but first I would kill Laurent. How could I live without Bella in my world? She was the reason for my existence; we are supposed to be together. If she is alive I would beg her to take me back and tell her how sorry I was and I would never leave her again. Hopefully she would take me back.

By now I was running as fast as I could, I was in South America. It would take at least one day or more to get back to Forks, but as fast as I was going I would probably get there in a few hours.

When I saw the bright lights at the airport, I knew I would have her in my arms again soon, no matter what the outcome would be.


	3. Truths

**BPOV**

I felt a sharp burning in my neck. It hurt so badly like I was dying. I tried to look around at where I was but I saw nothing, not even Laurent. My neck was aching in pain and my whole body was burning. I knew then that I was on my way to becoming a vampire.

"Bella, Bella" I heard a familiar voice call my name, but I was in too much pain to see where it had come from. I could not even answer. Then I felt her cold hands on my skin.

"Bella, It's going to be alright", she said.

The burning got worse I stared screaming. "It's to late, the venom has already spread, we need to get her back to the house now", another familiar voice said, it was Carlisle.

All of a sudden I felt a breeze. I looked up and saw that Carlisle was carrying me and we were running through the woods. He looked at me,"Bella it's going to be alright"

I couldn't help but thinking about Edward through all the burning. I needed him here with me right now. I still loved him through everything he put me through."Edward!" I screamed.

Then I passed out, still feeling all the burning, but not before I heard Alice say he was on his way.

**EPOV**

When I got off the plane 9 hours later in Seattle, I stated running again when I got to the trees. I would arrive at my house in about an hour, I still didn't know what I was going to find, no one had called or anything.

When the big white house came into view it looked exactly the same. Except the grass was all grown up around it? I could see the lights on inside. There was a disgusting smell coming from somewhere in the distance, I thought nothing of it. I stated walking forward. Then it hit me I could hear a heartbeat, It was beating erratically and I knew at once that it was my Bella, only I could tell that she was becoming a vampire.

I ran up the steps and opened the front door. Everyone was staring at me. I walked past all of them, closing my mind off from their thoughts. Carlisle called out but I was already at the door to my room.

I opened it a there she was, my one true love. She was lying on a bed, that I'm sure Alice had bought. She was covered in blankets. Her soft brown chestnut hair lying over her shoulders, her eyes was closed, but I could see dark black circles under them. I walked over to her and knelt beside the bed. I reached out and took her hand in mine, she was freezing and I knew in another two day she would fully be a vampire. I put her hand to my lips and lightly kissed it. I knew at that moment I would never leave her again.

Alice was sitting on the other side of Bella in the corner, "Welcome Home", she said.

"Edward", she thought, "I'm so sorry, At least she is still alive, now you can be together".

I glared at her. "What happened?" Then I saw all the memories in Alice's mind.

There was Bella, still human, just as beautiful as ever. Her eyes looked empty and it looked like she had been crying. Then Laurent walked into our meadow and decided to have my Bella as a snack. I felt the anger building up inside of me again. Laurent was going to have to deal with me soon, very soon. Then I saw Alice arrive in the meadow, were Bella was lying on the ground. She was screaming and yelling my name. I felt my whole body ache with pain. I should have been there for her and she would not be in this kind of pain. Carlisle was running through the woods with Bella towards the house. Running behind them were wolves.

Carlisle gave Bella a big dose of morphine in just enough time that it had kicked in, when they got to the house. I was so glad for that, Bella did not deserve to be in pain. The morphine would be wearing off soon though. Bella had been out of it for at least eleven hours now.

"Wolves"? I said to Alice, She started showing me another vision.

I saw about 8 wolves, and then they started transferring into to boys, real boys. I knew at once who they were. I could not believe that they were back. I thought that the line ended with Ephraim Black, now his grandson and all the other young boys of the tribe were werewolves, here to protect their families from us.

"They saved her!" Alice stated. "They killed Laurent right after he bite her". I was so stunned, why would they save her. If anything I would want them to stay away from her. I had to be thankful though, they did after all save my love. I would have to get to the bottom of this and very soon. I needed to speak to Carlisle immediately.

"Go", Alice said. "I will watch over her".

"Thank You". I got up and kissed Bella on the head. Then I started down the stairs to the living room. They were all watching me. Esme was the first to come to me; she gave me a big hug and said that she was so sorry. Everyone else followed and did the same.

"You look like hell", Emmett thought. I'm sure I did I had not hunted in months.

Carlisle started, "Bella is going to be just fine and she will be awake in a few days."

"Thanks", I told him

"So I see we have a very pressing matter at hand", I told Carlisle

"I don't think they want to fight us", He said, "One of them never leaves though". So that was what I smelled outside, werewolf.

"I think he wants to talk to you Edward, he says he knows you", Carlisle said, and then I saw a picture of who he was talking about, it was Jacob Black, Ephraim's grandson. Then I searched through my mind to hear his thoughts.

_I hope Bell is ok. I can't believe he and all his bloodsucking family is back, he hurt her so bad. I should be the one taking care of her._

How dare he think that, I love her with all my heart and I will take better care of her than some dog? Plus how does he know my, Bella anyway. I think I just needed to go out there and have a little chat with this mutt. I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"To talk to him"

"No without me you aren't" Emmett demanded.

"And not without me either", Carlisle stated.

"Well let's go". The three of us walked out the door and started running to where Jacob was.

He was sitting in the middle of an opening, in his human form. He stared at us when we walked, then jump to his feet like he was ready for a fight.

"We don't want to fight" Carlisle said, whiling holding his hands in the air.

Jacob lowered his stance. The three of us walked forward. Jacob had a pair of sweatpants and no shoes. He had long black hair, that was very shaggy looking and he was very dark-skinned. Jacob looked very serious and angry. I knew that this was no going to be a great conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"How is she?" He asked.

"How do you know her?" I asked

Jacob then showed me in his mind. He was Billy Black's son. Billy was friends with Charlie, Bella's father. Then he showed me Bella lying on the ground in the forest, where Sam Uley, the Alpha Wolf found her. That was after I left her. Then Bella showed up at Jacob's house with some motorcycles. Jacob fixed the motorcycles and they were riding them together. Bella looked horrible; it was like she had no life. She walked around holding her stomach. She and Jacob had become great friends. He had mad her happy again. I guess I should be thanking him. Then they were at the movies, Jacob was holding my Bella's hand telling her he would like her no matter how damaged she. I felt anger going through me, I knew that this would happen; in fact I wanted her to be with someone she was happy with. Then Jacob was yelling at Bella telling her they could not be friends. She was crying. So they had, had a fight before she got bitten. He could not be friends with her because he was a wolf. At least he knew how dangerous he was. Jacob was in love with Bella. That really made me mad.

"You're in love with her?" I yelled.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Jacob said," You went off and left her a mess and I was the only one to help her. You don't deserve her!"

"The hell I do, I only left to protect her from me, so I would not hurt her. I regret in everyday. I didn't know I was leaving her here with a bunch of dogs, which are even more dangerous than vampires."

I was about ready to take him out. But I knew Bella was probably good friends with him and that would devastate her if I killed him.

"Calm down", I heard Carlisle say.

"So is Bella going to be ok?" he asked again.

"Yes Jacob, Bella is going to be fine", Carlisle said. "But we could not stop the venom from spreading in time, so she will be a vampire in a few days."

I saw Jacob's jaw drop and he hit the ground with a loud thud, he was crying. When he got a hold of himself he looked up at me. "This is all your fault, if you had not left all these vampires would not be running around and I would not be a werewolf."

"Other Vampires?" Emmett asked.

"Yea", Jacob said, "Especially this one red head, it's like she is playing with us, she keeps running around and we can't catch her".

It was then that I saw Victoria in Jacob's vision. I can't believe I left my Bella behind in all this mess, I would never forgive myself.

"Victoria", I said out loud.

Everyone turned to look at me. "You know her?" Jacob asked.

I then told him everything about Phoenix and killing James. That's when I realized she was after Bella. "She's after Bella", I told them. Jacob's eyes stared at me.

"Well that changes everything", Jacob stated. "We would have killed her by now", I said to Jacob. "Well we are trying our best", he answered back.

"We obviously not good enough, I would have never let Laurent get that close to her". I could see Jacob was fuming with anger.

"When can I see her?"

"Never", I said

Carlisle started," Jacob it will be very dangerous for you to see her right now, she will be awake in a few days, then give her a couple of weeks to see how she feels. We will tell her that you want to see her and then see what she wants to do. Ok"

"Ok", Jacob said, "She probably won't want to see me, I said some pretty me things to her"

"It was for the best Jacob, you were just trying to protect her. I pretty sure she will forgive you" Carlisle said with a nice friendly voice.

"Well I better be getting back to the pack to give them the news"

"Bye" Carlisle said. Then Jacob started running towards the woods and transformed into a werewolf mid run. The only thing left was bits of clothes on the ground.

"What are we going to do", I asked

"We can start patrolling", Emmett said

"That's the best we can do for right now", Carlisle said. "Don't worry Edward we will catch her"

"Just make sure someone is watching Charlie, ok".

"Sure thing", Emmett replied.

"Where does Charlie think Bella is?" Carlisle asked.

They both looked at me. "Jacobs, father, Billy told Charlie that Bella had another meltdown and she is staying with them for a while. I it in his head"

"I'm going back to Bella". I broke out into a run, until I got back to the house. I had a lot to think over. What if Bella loved Jacob to and didn't want to be with me? How were we going to get Victoria, she has to be stopped. I didn't leave Bella here for her own good. I should have known she would not be safe. After all she was a danger magnet. Instead I left her here unprotected with Victoria and a bunch of young werewolves. I was never going to live this down.

When I got to my room, Alice left and I went and sat down on the bed next to Bella. I intertwined her hand with mine and started brushing her cheek, I sure would miss the blush that came from them and I would really miss her heartbeat of all things.

The black under her eyes was nearly gone and she was a lot paler now, but I still loved her just the same. I leaned down to her ear. "I'm sorry", I whispered. At that moment I could have swore I felt her hand tighten around mine.


	4. Love

**BPOV**

I was still burning the pain was not as bad now. I knew Carlisle had gotten the morphine in me before it was too late. I could hear everyone around me talking. From way downstairs I could hear Alice and Jasper playing chess, Carlisle flipping through the pages of a book, Rosalie and Emmett were watching TV, and Esme was humming her song as she was probably doing something involving decorationg.

I knew he was sitting beside me, I could feel his hand around mine although it was not cold, and it was preferably warm. "I'm sorry", I heard my angels voice say. I knew it was my Edward but what was he doing here, But I really did not care he was here holding me while I became a vampire; I wished I could cherish this moment forever, well without all the burning. I wanted to let him know that I could hear him, so I tried to squeeze his hand.

I still could not understand why he was here. He was the one who left and side he didn't want me. After all this is over he is sure to leave me again and I would be left a vampire all by myself. He should not have even come back. I wish Laurent would have just killed me. After all nobody wanted me not Edward, our even my best friend, Jacob. I knew I would probably die soon anyway, Victoria was coming after me and even though I was a vampire she was sure to kill me. I might not even fight her, because there was no reason for me to live.

Just then I heard Alice walk back into to the room. She had been sitting with me for hours. She was the one who had found me; probably saw it in a vision. Alice was the one who would have called Edward and told him everything. That was why he was here. I was so mad at him for leaving me, yet I still loved him with all my heart and would take him back any second. He was my whole world, but he does not even want me.

"I love you", I heard Edward say and then felt him touch my cheek.

What? He loves me, since when? He was the one who left me. How could he be lying to me? He should just go ahead a leave now. I knew I was going to be even harder for me when he left a second time, in fact devastating.

"How much longer?" I heard Edward ask.

"Not long", Alice said, "It's only been two days, Edward.

I had been out for two days; it felt like it had been weeks. The burning was starting to subside. I couldn't feel it in my legs anymore.

"You know she can hear", Alice told Edward.

"She can", he asked surprised. It was silent

"Oh, Bella, My love, I heard my angels voice say. "I love you so much and I'm so Sorry, I will never leave you again. Please forgive me"

What, I could not believe it. He still loves me and I love him. We can be together now and live forever. No, what was I thinking he hurt me really bad there was no way I could forgive him that easily. I would not be a vampire if he had been here to protect me, I would not have made friends with and then be hurt again by him befriending me, and most importantly Victoria would not be after me. I would never forgive him, but I knew I would. We were meant to be together, it was ok for me to be mad at him, he would understand, but what about Jacob and he did not want anything to do with me. At least now Edward was back in my life and that's all I need.


	5. Waking Up

**EPOV**

Bella's heart started beating very rapidly and I knew that would be the last time I would hear it. I took her hand knowing she was about to wake up. By that time everyone in my family crowded around the bed in my little room.

About the same time her heart stopped her eyes opened.

They were a deep red color and very dark. That was only because she was a newborn, overtime they would turn a hazel color. She went to sit up on the side of the bed. I helped her still holding her hand in mine. She looked around the room at everybody and then her eyes landed on mine.

"Oh, Edward", she said, standing up and throwing her arms around my neck embracing me in a tight hug. I hugged her back. I never wanted this moment t end. I love her way to much to let her go out of my life. Then I felt her stiffen and back away from me.

"Sorry", she said not looking at me. There was nothing to feel sorry about. I could tell that she also loved me and wanted to be with me.

"How are you feeling, Bella", Carlisle asked.

"I feel just fine, the burning is all gone".

"Well that great". Everyone got quiet for a moment.

"Why don't we give these two a chance to talk", Carlisle said while grinning at me.

Everyone cleared out of my room. Worry took over me what was I going to say, what was she going to ask and, most importantly was Bella going to take me back?

_It's going to work out_, Alice thought and then she had a vision of me and Bella kissing.

After everyone had left I looked at Bella, she looked worried to. She went and walk to the window and was looking out.

"So what happened?" she asked.

I really did not know where to start, "Well you were bitten by Laurent, Alice saw it in her vision and she raced here to save you, but of course it was to late the venom had already spread through your body. You have been here for three days now."

"What happened to Laurent?"

"He is dead", I told her. I saw a little smile on her face, and then it quickly faded as she realized I was looking at her.

"What a relief", she said. "I thought he was going to go back and tell Victoria were I was."

"What?" I asked in a surprised voice, what was she talking about. She looked up at me.

"Laurent told me that Victoria was looking for me and that he was here in Forks for her. When I was going to die, he said I would be thanking him for killing me, because of the things she had planned to do to me."

I saw her shake. I walked over and put my arms around her shoulders. "I will never let anyone ever hurt you", I told her. I would stand by my word. I could not afford to lose her again. "We are going to catch Victoria and she will never hurt you again."

Bella looked into my eyes. We held our stare for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry Edward, I can't do this?"

"Do what?"

"This, us, it's only going to hurt me worse when you leave again."

She walked away from me and went and sat on the bed. I was stunned. How could she think that I would ever leave her? " Bella, I'm not going anywhere I'm here to stay with you forever. I Love you so much."

"Please don't her". She looked at me, if she could cry I'm sure she would have.

I walked over and took her head between my two hands. "Damnit, Bella, I love you and I'm so sorry I ever left you. I only left to protect you so I would not hurt you and look where it got you. I wanted you to have a happy and perfect life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But you said you did not want me?"

"I only said that so you would let me leave. I hated saying that to you. What I don't understand is how you could believe me. After all the times I said I loved you, how could those words break your faith in me?"

"So you want to be with me?"

"Yes, till the day we die!" , she looked at me with her dark eyes and I could see that she did not trust me."You don't trust me?"

"How do I know you are not going to leave me again?"

"I guess I will just have to earn your trust back, if you will let me prove it?" I took her hands in mine."Before I met you Bella, my life was like a moonless night and then you shot across it like a meteor, suddenly there was a reason for me to existence. Then you were gone and everything went black. But my eyes were blinded by a light and I could not see the stars anymore. There was no more reason for anything. Bella we belong together, I can't live without you. I have just about gone crazy these past few months, but I had to protect you.

She stared at me for a minute like she was trying to figure me out. Then she embraced me in another hug. "I love you so much, Edward, you have no idea what all I have been through"

"Actually I do", she looked at me. "I can read minds remember". She laughed at what I said.

I pulled her into a tight embrace. My fingers rubbed along the side of her cheek leading to her lips. She was just as soft as I remembered and her body was the same temperature as mine. I leaned in and put her mouth to mine. Even though she was warm I could still feel the sparks between our lips. I pulled her even closer to me, putting my hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. She was kissing me back. I could feel her soft body pressing against mine like we were fit to be together. Even though I could not feel her heart I'm sure it would be beating erratically. A few long minutes I let go of her and I could feel her stance faltering beside me. I quickly grabbed her up in my hands and laid her on the bed.

She pulled me down on top of her. I tried to support my weight, so I would not crush her. We went back into a most passionate and romantic kiss I have ever seen. I just wanted to take her right there. But I had my traditional values and I would not falter unless we were married. I pulled back. She had a confused but satisfying look on her face. "Not now my love", I said while rubbing her lips with my thumb."We need to get downstairs, everyone will be wondering what we are doing".

She sat up and had a smile on her face."I love you", she said. "I love you to". We got up hand in hand and walked down the steps. Everyone's thoughts raced to me at one time.

"Yes, now we can go shopping", Alice thought

"And what have you two been doing in that big bed", Emmett winked at me.

"They look so happy again", Esme and Carlisle thought.

"Thank you, now I don't have to go shopping with Alice", Jasper thought and I just smiled at him.

"I'm really happy for you little bro", Rosalie thought. Wow what had gotten into her.

Everyone hugged Bella and then we went and sat down on the couch. Bella sat right beside me. I put my arm around her and took her hand.

"So what are we going to do about these werewolves', Carlisle said? I forgot to tell Bella about Jacob. How could I do this, it was the happiest days of our lives and I was fixing to ruin it.

"Werewolves?" Bella asked. Well here goes nothing.

"Bella", She looked at me."That's what saved you from Laurent".

"What".

"Werewolves are very dangerous to vampires, so you can't be hanging around with them."

"Why, would I want to hang out with a bunch of wolves?", she asked. Everyone turned to look at me to wait for my answer.

"Jacob, is a werewolf, Bella I'm so sorry". She did not say anything she was just looking at our hand intertwined. I wonder what she was thinking.


	6. Hunting

**BPOV**

It was nearly one hour ago that I found out my best friend was a werewolf and so was all his friends in La Push. That's what Jacob was hiding from me. I should have seen through it but who believes stupid legends anyway. I knew I could not see Jacob, but I just had to, he had saved my life, but what if he did not want to see now that I was a vampire. After all that's why he was created to kill us, and he was the one that had abandoned me when I needed him the most. He was the one who did not want to be my friend. I guess I would never see him again, but he did ask about me, Edward had said. I guess I could call him. What would he say?

Alice brought me out of my thoughts telling me she was done and that I should go get dressed. I have been in Alice's bathroom the last 30 minutes letting her give me a makeover. She led me to her closet that could have been another room. Alice picked out this dark blue satin dress. It fell just above my knees. She gave me some jewelry to put on that matched the dress. I slipped on the flats Alice had also picked out. At least she didn't put me in high heels.

"You're done", Alice said. She then led me over to her full size mirror. I just stood there looking at the beautiful girl on the other side facing me. Her skin was a perfect pale color that went perfectly with her dark brown long curly hair. Her makeup was just right and her eyes were pretty too, even though they were black. I then realized that the girl was me. For once in my life I could actually fit in with Edward. We could really look like a couple and not only that I looked like the rest of my family.

"Alice, I'm beautiful", I stated.

"Yes you are, now let's go show Edward"

Alice again grabbed me and led me to the stairs."Go", she pushed me. I walked down the stairs looking down until I got to the bottom step. I looked up everyone was just starting at me. My eyes then locked with Edwards. His mouth was hanging open. He then shook himself out of his trance and came over to me. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Your perfect", he whispered in my ear. If only I could have blushed."Thank You", I said.

We then started to kiss. It was perfect. Even as a vampire our kiss still had sparks in them. We kissed for what seemed like hours. Finally we broke apart.

"Go get a room", Emmett said with a disgusting look on his face.

"Shut up", Edward replied back.

"Well you sure do fit in with this family, Bella", Esme said coming over to hug me.

"We should get going", Edward said. I was kind of confused. "Where are we going?"

"To hunt, you have to be thirsty". I grabbed my throat and rubbed it. "Honestly I have not even thought about it". Everyone looked at me with shock in their eyes.

"You're not thirsty?" Jasper asked."Well I' am now, since you said something". I looked at Edward; he had his eyebrows raised looking at Jasper. "Let's go". Edward put his hands on my back and led me towards the door.

When we got outside Edward grabbed my hand and we took off running. It was so exciting, the wind blowing in my hair and the speed. I could now see how the others never hit any trees. It was just basically an instinct you were born with. I looked at Edward he was smiling at me. We came to a stop.

"Where are we" I asked

"Almost to Canada", Edward answered with a grin on his face."Wow" I said, "We sure did run far". Just then a scent hit my nose. Edward realized it to.

"What do you smell?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. The smell started burning the back of my throat. I could then tell where the animal was and how big it was. I looked at Edward.

"Just go for it", he answered the look in my eyes. I took off running towards the animal counting the seconds till the animals blood would roll down my throat.

Three hours, one mountain lion and two deer later we were done. I walked over to Edward. He pulled me into his arms.

"What did you think", I asked.

"Well, you are still just as beautiful when you are hunting". He leaned down a pressed his lips to mine. "Of course I thought I was going to have to save you from the lion, because of your clumsiness". I hit him playfully on his head.

"Well at least I can do something", I said.

With that we took off back towards home. My whole body stiffened when the sent hit me. I took off running in the other direction. I finally stopped and dropped to the ground.

Edward came running up. "Bella are you alright, I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention".

I sat up. "It's ok Edward" I said. "It's not your fault".

He pulled me up off the ground and put my face between his hands "I'm so proud of you, No newborn could ever have the power to run away at the smell of human blood. You have such wonderful control over your thirst. Where did the power to run come from?"

"I just thought it would be someone I know, my friends or even Charlie, I don't want to hurt anyone" I said with a sad voice in my tone. I'm sure Edward heard it. He let go of my face and took my hands.

"You surprise me so much even after all this time, that's why I love you so much". I looked up and smiled at him. "From what I see you have no newborn tendencies in you."

"Is that what Jasper's upset about", I asked.

"He's just doesn't understand how you can be so in control and calm."

"I don't know", I said.

"We can ask the family later" Edward said. "Ok".

"Come on lets go", Edward said with a another beautiful smile on his face. "Where to" I asked.

"Our meadow of course", He said and with that we took off.


	7. Jacob

**EPOV**

We sat in meadow for hours just holding each other. I just couldn't believe Bella had forgiven me and now we could really be together forever. I wish we could stay here forever. "I love you" I said.

"I love you to", Bella said.

It was almost twilight and I knew now was the perfect time. I got up and pulled Bella with me. She looked at me, probably wondering what I was doing.

I got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of my pocket.

"Bella, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will never leave you again. You are my whole reason for living and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. Now will you make me the happiest person in the world? Will you marry me, Bella?"

**BPOV**

I looked into Edward's eyes. I knew that he loved me and that he would never leave me again. We were meant to be together. It would be my dream come true to marry Edward.

"Yes, I will" I said. We both started smiling and Edward put the ring on my finger. Then he picked me up and hugged me, and then we kissed. This was the happiest moment of my life. Edward and I were engaged.

Then it hit me how was I going to tell Charlie or Renee that I was now a vampire and Edward and I are getting married. What was I going to tell Jacob? He hated Edward not only because he was a vampire but because he saw the pain of what he did to me when he left.

I realized that Edward had sat me down and was now looking at me with sadness in his eyes, "You don't want to marry me", He asked.

"Oh yes Edward I do very much, I was just thinking about what I was going to tell everyone". His eyes lit back up. "It will be ok we will figure something out". He kissed my forehead. We then sat back down till it was about nine o' clock.

"So where did you get the ring" I asked while staring up at the stars. "It was my mother's he said, I knew I would be able to give it to someone I cared about one day".

"Well we better get going, Alice is probably waiting" I said while getting up on my feet. He gave me his grin of a smile. Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was running towards the big white house.

When we got to the front steps Alice was already sitting there staring up at us. "Alice", I greeted her. She then stood up and almost yanked my arm off. She found the ring on my finger. Then embraced me in a hug. "Alice I can't breathe"

"Sorry", she let go of me. "You have to let me do your wedding" She said while jumping up and down.

I just stared and her then back at Edward. "Bella, Please", she begged, "Alright Alice, I guess as my maid of honor you can"

"Oh, Bella, Thank you so much", She said. "But Alice you have to give me time to tell Charlie and Renee", I said.

"Ok Bella I will". With that she took off to find Esme and Rosalie.

Everything was going wonderful now. It had been a week since Edward and I got engaged. Everyone was so happy for us, but I still did not know how to tell Charlie. He probably didn't even know the Cullen's were back. Plus what about Jacob he had been lying for me and I had not even seen him. I decided now was the time to do it. I ran downstairs to find Edward.

He was sitting on the couch playing games with Emmett. "Edward".

He put the controller down and came to me."Yes, my love" he answered.

"I think it's time to go see Jacob"

Edwards smiled turned into a frown. "If that's really what you think", he said

"Edward, Jacob is still my friend and we need to talk", I said.

"Ok, But remember you can't go to La Push, because you're a vampire, I will take you to the treaty line"

When we got to the line I could smell something horrible."What is that smell", I asked Edward "Werewolf".

When he said that a big black wolf followed by 3 others walked out, one was russet colored and I knew then that it was Jacob. He was staring at me.

"Bella wants to talk to Jacob" Edward said. I knew Edward had read their minds and answered their questions. All the wolves left. I looked up at Edward. "Please be careful, I won't be far away". He kissed me and left.

Jacob walked out in his human form after Edward left. He had grown and awful lot since the last time I saw him. His hair was cut shorter to and he had a lot of muscle. He walked over to me and we sat down in the opening on the grass.

"I guess they told you what I am", Jacob said with sadness in his voice.

"Jacob, thank you so much for saving me, I would be dead if it weren't for you and the pack.

"Saving you, look at what you have become a filthy bloodsucker, I didn't save you at all". When he said those words they hurt so much. "Jacob I can see coming here was a bad idea". I got up to leave he grabbed my arm "No, please don't leave I'm sorry".

With that I sat back down. "I'm really glad we did save you, at least you aren't dead"

Jacob smiled my most favorite smile. "So how's vampire life?"

"It's different, how's werewolf life?" I asked

"Oh, it's the best". Jacob then started telling me about the pack. There are 19 of them; Ouil and Embry Jacob's best friends became ones too. Jacob was supposed to be the alpha wolf but he did not want it and let Sam have it. They all are so close to each other, like a family. The only part Jacob did hate was when they were in wolf everyone could hear your thoughts. Then Jacob told me about the whole imprinting thing. Everyone had pretty much found their mate, except him and Leah were the only ones left. Jacob loved being able to run, it was exhilarating and he would not have it any other way. He also said that they never age, but that they could.

Jacob then asked me about vampire life. I told him that it was great and the speed also was the best. We sat there and talked for hours. It was perfect.

"Bella, I'm sorry I was mean to you before, please forgive", He asked

"Jacob, I understand why you could not tell me and yes I forgive you"

With that we got up and hugged each other. Jacob leaned back and looked at me. I was still in his arms. I knew what he was fixing to do. He leaned in a kissed me on the lips. It was the most passionate kiss, but nothing compared to the way Edward kissed me. I tried to push him away, but I knew I was strong and I did not want to hurt him. He finally quit and I just looked at him.

"Jacob, What the hell" I asked

"Bella, I love you and I want to be with you, I don't care if you're a vampire."

I was stunned. I only looked at Jacob as a friend never anything more. I just wanted to be friends. He knew how I felt about Edward. I needed Edward in my life.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I love Edward", I saw hurt going across his face and then anger.

"Why, he left you, he doesn't love you, I would never leave you"

"Edward's not leaving and we are going to be together forever, we are getting married" I said while holding my ring out to show him. With that Jacob transformed right in front of me. I was starting at an angry wolf.

**A/N- Hey guys. Please send me some reviews. This is my first time writing a story and I just want to know how I'm doing. Thanks**

**Also I know my spelling was messed up in the first few chapters, but I'm working on it.**


	8. The Plan

JPOV

I could see the fear in Bella's eyes when I changed into my wolf form. I knew I was angry but not that angry. I never wanted to hurt her. It's just I love her so much and I want her to be with me, not Edward. I knew I needed to calm down to transform back into a human. I looked at Bella. I saw the terror she was feeling and she was trembling. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

"Jacob", she pleaded. I slowly transformed back into a human. I had an extra pair of shorts and I put them on.

"I'm sorry, Bella".

"It's ok, Jacob, I understand how you feel". She did not have a clue of how I felt.

"Please understand that Edward and I belong together. I love him so much. I can't live without him and we will be married."

"But he left you, what's to say he want leave again"

"Because I know he won't, We were both miserable the whole time we were apart."

"Fine, but we he leave you I will be waiting on the sidelines for you", I said.

"Ok, Jacob, but you will meet someone who you will love very much one day", She said.

I guess she was right. If she did choose me I would just have to leave her when I found my imprint. So she was going with the better choice. Having her as my friend than not having her in my life at all was fine with me.

"Yeah", I answered

"Friends?", she asked.

"Friends forever", I said back.

BPOV

I was so glad Jacob still wanted to be my friend. I seemed like my whole life was just so perfect. I had Edward, Jacob, and the Cullen's.

Jacob brought me back out off my thoughts, "When are you telling Charlie?"

"Umm", was all I could say, what a way to end all my dreams of my perfect day.

"You have to go home and tell him sometime", Jacob said.

"I know, I will do it soon", I said, "Just tell him I'm still staying with you please"

"Bella, he is starting to get suspicious"

"Just give me some time, ok"

"Ok"

"I guess I better get going, we have been here for hours"

"Bye Bella", Jacob said

"Bye Jacob"

I walked away towards the woods. I started running and was met by a beautiful, bronze hair god like creature.

"Want to race", I asked Edward

"Sure".

We both took off running towards the house. Edward of course won, but I was not too far behind him.

"Ha, ha", he was laughing at me.

I hit him up side the head. "Next time", I said.

Another week had passed. All we did was sit around the house playing games and watching TV. Jacob came by and he visited frequently. Everyone in the family was really growing use to him. One day he brought Seth, Ouil and Embry with him. That was the day we played truth or dare Cullen style. We had a blast. Everything seemed to be getting easier. Who would have thought the vampires and werewolves would get along. Victoria never did return, but we were keeping an eye for her, everyone was. I knew I was going to have to tell my dad soon and return home.

My family had a meeting last night about what to tell Charlie. We finally came up with a plan. The only hard part was telling him. Charlie knew the Cullen's were back that's why I was staying at Jacob's so I would not have to face them. Our plan was for me to go back home, by now they knew how in control I was of my thirst and that I would not hurt my father, but we were going to test it by Charlie coming to visit me at Billy and Jacob's house, the werewolves would stop me if it got to be to much. Then if the visit went well I would go home and go back to school. A few weeks later I would tell Charlie that me and Edward were back together and had worked out our differences. Then once we graduated we would tell everyone we were getting married. It seemed like the perfect plan and hopefully it would work. We would start our plan this coming Saturday. I would be at Jacob's when Billy and Charlie got home from fishing.

Saturday got here pretty fast. I got dressed, kissed Edward goodbye, and walked out the door to my future.


	9. Charlie

**BPOV**

When I got to Jacobs all the lights were on in the house. I walked right in through the front door. There was Jacob, Sam and Paul sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey Bella", Jacob said. The other two just waved at me. I went and sat down in the recliner and watched some TV with them. One hour later they turned the TV off. Sam looked at me. "You ready to do this Bella?"

"Yeah", I said.

"Ok lets get ready" Jacob said. We all positioned ourselves around the room. I sat in the middle of the couch, Jacob on one side and Sam on the other. Paul sat in the recliner. I was really nervous. I knew I could not hurt my father, but still. He would look at me a know I was different, something in me had changed. I tried to remember what all the Cullen's had told me about acting normal; breathe, move, and get up.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot to put in the contact lenses", I said. I got up and ran to the bathroom at inhuman speed and put both of them in. They almost matched the exact color of my brown eyes. Alice gave me these to cover up my red eyes. I ran back in the living room and sat down.

"It's going to be ok", Jacob said and gave me his wonderful smile.

"I hope so" ,I replied back. Just then I heard a car pull up in the drive way. Charlie and Billy were home. Paul turned the TV back on to look like we were doing something. I heard the car doors slam. Charlie was helping Billy get out of the truck. Then they came through the door. Jacob grabbed my hand and held it. The smell hit the back of my throat. I wanted to ignore it so bad. It kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Hey Bells", my dad called out. I didn't answer. He walked over and gave me a hug. I was right by his neck and I knew then that I could not hurt him, so I pushed the thirst way in the back of my brain, I was in control. I missed my dad and I wanted to spend every moment with him.

I let go of Jacob's hand and hugged him back. "Hey dad, I missed you so much". Well I missed you to. The rest off the night was wonderful. I got to hang out with all of my friends again, catch up on old times and had a wonderful dinner, I even cooked it for them, of course it was spaghetti everyone's favorite and yeah I did eat it to keep up appearances. It was the most nastiest thing I have ever tasted and I knew I was going to regret eating it. I looked over at Jacob and he was laughing at me.

"What", I said.

"You should just see the look on your face" He was laughing again. I hit his shoulder.

"Ow, That hurt", he said

"Well don't laugh at me" I said. Then we both started laughing.

Later that I walked outside and sat on the back of my truck looking up at the stars. Charlie came out of the house and sat with me.

"How you doing", he asked.

"I'm wonderful, never been better", I said.

"Well you look great" I knew he was looking at my body, I looked beautiful. "I guess coming here was the best, you look healthier and your just so happy now".

"Thanks dad", I said. "I think I'm ready to come home".

"Well come on, I miss you so much, It's just so lonely at the house" he said.

"How about tomorrow afternoon", I said.

"Great", he said. With that we hugged again and he went back into the house. I knew he didn't want to ask about the Cullen's, and I was glad I didn't think I could lie. Finally I was going home, not that I didn't want to spend all my time at Edward's house, Plus the plan was working. The only hard part was telling Charlie that me and Edward were back together and getting married.


	10. Going Home

The sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. It was another sleepless night for me, but at least I got to spend every minute with Edward. In just a few hours I would be going back to my house to live with Charlie.

I opened my eyes to Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. He was smiling at me like usual. When we got home last night, we went upstairs to his room and just sat there all night holding each other. It was wonderful, and everything I had ever dreamed of.

"What are you thinking, Love"

"Just how perfect everything is", I replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I have the most perfect girl in world in my arms". I looked away from his eyes.

"Oh, how I miss your blush, when I tell you how I feel". He said while rubbing my cheek with his soft, warm hand. I went to lean forward to kiss him, when Alice burst through the door. We both turned to look at her.

"What Alice", Edward asked.

"Let's play a game before Bella goes home" she stated, while grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. I could have stopped her if I want, but I noticed Edward behind me.

Everyone was already in the living room sitting around, even Carlisle and Esme. Edward pulled me into his lap on the love seat and wrapped his arm around me. How did I end up with him? He amazes me every day and I just feel so protected in his arms.

"So what game are we playing", I asked.

"No", Edward shouted. Alice started at him and I knew they were talking to each other.

"You know she doesn't like that game", Edward said with anger in his voice. I just rubbed his arms to get him to calm down.

"Would you two quite talking to each other and tell us what's going on", Emmett asked.

"We are playing truth or dare", Alice yelled out loud.

Two hours later we finished up truth or dare. It was so fun playing it Cullen style. We did some pretty crazy things. I hope we get to play it again soon.

We were all sitting around laughing just like a real family. I loved my family so much. I don't know what I would ever do to if they left me again, thank gosh there their not. I looked over at Edward sitting beside me. He just looked so happy, he loves me so much, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me and that's where I can see his soul deep down in his gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Well we better get you home" Edward said.

He got up and pulled me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs bridal style to get my stuff. We grabbed my stuff so quick and before I knew it we were at my truck downstairs. Edward sat me down beside the driver's side door and pulled me up into a hug. I hugged him back. Then he kissed me. I sure did not want to leave.

"I'm going to miss you", I said. Edward let go and leaned back so he could look at my face.

"Don't talk like that, we are going to be together real soon, plus I'm still going to sneak into your room at night", he chuckled.

I laughed at little. "I love you".

"I love you too", he said. Then we kissed again. I let go of him and got in the truck and drove away. I looked back and he was standing in the middle of the driveway.

I pulled up in the parking spot of my house. It still looked the same as it did when I spent all my summers here years ago. I got out and walked inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Hey Bells", he said and got up and gave me another hug. "It's good to have you home".

"It feels good to be home", I replied. He went back to watching the game. I ran upstairs and put my stuff away and to change into something a little bit more comfortable, my sweat pants and a t-shirt. I looked in my closet for my shirt and pants. I could not find them. That's when I realized Alice had stocked my closet full of clothes I would not even think of wearing. I finally found some cute gym shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt and threw that on. I also found my Forks High school hoodie and put that on. Then I went downstairs and started cooking Charlie's supper. I decided to cook Lasagna, it looked disgusting and the smell was horrible, but I knew I was going to have to eat it, to keep appearances up.

When it was ready I called Charlie to come eat. We ate in silence. Then he went back to the TV while I cleaned up. I then went and sat down with him and watch the last few minutes of the game.

"Well I'm going to bed", I said while getting up and heading to the stairs.

"Bella, it's going to be okay", Charlie said. He was now standing in front of me.

"I know dad, I replied. Then I went up stairs, took a shower and put on the only pajama's Alice had left me and deep blue satin, gown that went down mid thigh. I walked out of the bedroom and there was my god like fiancé sitting in the middle of my bed. I ran to him at inhuman speed and cuddled up to him.

"I missed you", I said.

"It's only been a few hours and I missed you to", he said. I then leaned in a kissed him. His lips were so warm on mine. I slowly rubbed my tongue along the bottom of his lips; he allowed me entrance into his mouth. It was wonderful. I wanted more. I pulled him closer to me. I think he wanted more to. Quickley he rolled us over, he was on top of me. He started kissing me more deeply now. Slowly I started unbuttoning his shirt. Usually this is where we would stop, but he let me keep going. When I got done with the last button I pulled it down his shoulders and out of his arms. His chest was so soft. I started rubbing my hands all over it.

He reached down and grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. We were really going farther. He pulled my gown off exposing both of my breasts. This was the first time he had seen me naked up top. He looked at them and then at me. I pulled him down to me. He kissed me on the lips and made his way to my jaw line. I could feel hotness and moisture rising between my legs. When he got to my neck he started sucking on it just a little bit, but it was enough to drive me crazy with ecstasy. He did little kisses around the front of my neck, slowing working down, till he was on my right breast. He slowly started flicking it with his tongue. It grew erect really quick so did my other one. Edward rubbed my other breast with his hand. He kept switching back and forth between each breast. I was so ready to do this. I reached down and started unzipping his pants. All of a sudden he was no where in sight. That's when I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. I quickly put on my nightgown and went under the covers. Charlie opened the door and came in. After a few moments he left and went to his room. After about 30 minutes he started snoring.

Then I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist. We just layed like that the rest of the night.


	11. Months and Gifts

Well it has been 2 weeks now. Everything is going great. I went back to school, it was hard a first because of all the blood I could smell, but the Cullen's have been there to help me through it every step of the way. All my friends forgave me for being so depressed while they were gone, so now everyone is friends with each other. Mike and Tyler are still trying to get with me, especially now since I'm pretty hot for the first time in my life, but my heart only belongs to Edward. Everyone knows we are all back together, except for Charlie, who will have to know soon. Edward leaves before Charlie gets home and comes back when he is asleep. We try to go hunting at night while the town is asleep. It works out pretty well. Charlie never notices I'm gone.

The last bell of the day rang. Everyone made their way to the parking lot. I got in the car with Edward and we drove to my house. Alice and Jasper were with us too. Once we got there we all did our homework together and then I started making Charlie's dinner. By this time Alice and Jasper were sitting at the table and Edward was standing beside me, we were making our plans for the weekend.

"We are going shopping tomorrow", Alice stated. Well all groaned in protest. I hated going shopping but it made Alice happy.

"Alice our closets are full enough", I said.

"Who said anything about clothes", she answered back.

Edward started laughing. "Where is she taking us ", I said while walking over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. Then I looked at him from under my eye lashes. See now I could dazzle him to. "I'm not going to tell you".

I leaned forward and stated lightly kissing his neck making my way up to his lips, where I pulled him into the most passionate kiss ever.

"What's going on in here", Charlie nearly yelled. We all turned around to look at him; he was redder than a tomato with anger. I looked over at Jasper, who whispered low enough for vampire hearing"He is pissed".

I walked over to him. "Dad?"

"Answer me", he said. I knew then that it was time to tell him the truth.

"Well Edward and I are back together".

"What, I will not allow it", he said.

"Dad you can't tell me who I can date and who I can't"

"O yes I can, he broke your heart, Why do you still want to be with him", he asked.

I look over at Edward, he looked so sad and I knew he was reading Charlie's mind, probably seeing what happened to me after he left.

"Well dad, Edward loves me very much and the only reason he left was to protect me. I love him very much and we are going to be together, it's our destiny. Edward will never leave me again."

Charlie looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Fine", he answered, "I will give Edward another chance, but he better not hurt you again" He looked at Edward "Understand that Edward"

"Yes sir, chief Swan, I love Bella very much, I will not hurt her"

"Ok", Charlie looked over at Alice. He loved her very much and thought of her has a daughter. "Now get over here and give me a hug Alice"

Alice got up and practically jumped on Charlie.

I knew then that everything was going to be great.

Now it has been 3 months later, we just graduated from high school, my first one with many more to come. Everything is perfect, Charlie loves the Cullen's and he sees how much Edward loves me. We spend all our time at the Cullen's house. Esme started cooking Charlie's dinner basically every night. I went to prom again with Edward, in a beautiful dress Alice picked out. We go shopping all the time; Esme even got me my own credit card, since I'm becoming family. My eyes finally became a topaz color, they are beautiful.

We all headed to the Cullen's house to celebrate graduation. Esme had been slaving around all day in the kitchen cooking us dinner that we can't even eat, but will have to. Later all of our others friends are coming over for a party, even the werewolves.

Finally everything settled down, it's about one in the morning, I get to spend the night with Edward tonight. Now we are all lying around on the couch tired, talking about the night. Alice decorated like crazy for this party. When everyone from school showed up, they were stunned, first because they have never been to our house and second because of the decorations. We had a good time with dancing and playing games. Then finally everyone started to leave.

"Well that was some party", Alice said

"Yeah, it was and I hate parties" I replied.

After about an hour more of talking everyone went their separate ways.

"Come on", Edward said while pulling me up from the couch.

"Where are we going", I asked.

"Well I have a surprise for you"

"WHAT, you know I hate surprises"

"I know" he replied.

We walked outside to the garage. Sitting there was deep blue Ferrari with a big red bow on it.

"You bought me a car", I nearly yelled. He nodded.

"Edward thank you so much", I hugged him "But what about my truck"

"You can drive both"; he was grinning"Although I don't think your truck will last much longer".

"Want to go for a drive", he asked me.

"YES", I yelled. I could hear Jasper laughing up stairs. He would pay when I got back.

Edward threw the keys at me and we got in. By 3 am we were in Seattle.

"I love it Edward", I said.

"I knew you would, Even though you still drive like an old lady."

I punched him in the shoulder "Well mister hotshot, do you want to drive back"

"Hell yeah"

We traded sides and started going back. Edward got there in half the time it took me to get there. I knew he would never let me down about my driving. We went upstairs and lay on the bed the rest of the night for tomorrow we were telling Charlie we were getting married.


	12. Announcements

It was about 9am, the day after the party. Edward and I were sitting on the couch talking with the rest of the family about the wedding. Later tonight Edward and I were taking the whole family out to dinner in Port Angeles to tell them about us getting married, even though the Cullens already knew. So basically we were just telling Charlie. I was so nervous about what he would say, but I was an adult now and nothing was going to stop me from being with Edward.

"What are you thinking about, love", Edward asked.

"About what Charlie is going to say", I replied.

"It will be ok" he told me

"Edward is right, I have already checked the future, he will be pretty happy", Alice said. I looked over at her and said thank you. Edward gave me another reassuring squeeze of my shoulders.

"Now enough of worrying, let's go shopping", Alice yelled.

We could not protest, so we went to the garage and got in our vehicles, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Edward and I in the Ferrari and Rose and Em in the BMW. It took us about 2 hours to get to Seattle. There the boys went off and did their thing while us girls went to find our dresses.

About 2 hours later we were headed back home. When we got there the girls dragged me upstairs to start my makeover. Finally by 6 o clock we were all ready. Alice was wearing a black dress that went to her knees. It had a beautiful gold design on the front. Rose was wearing a purple short dress, the top half was black. I was wearing a blue dress with a black bow on the side.** (Dresses on profile)** We all looked gorgeous. We made our way downstairs. I went to Edward and he whispered in my ear that I was perfect. Then he kissed me.

Edward led me out to his Volvo, he opened the door for me and I got in. Edward, Alice and Jasper also got in with us. Carlisle and Esme were going to pick up Charlie and meet us at the restaurant.

We arrived at my favorite Italian place 30 minutes later. We could see that everyone else was already here. Edward grabbed my hand and led me in.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Rose and Em were already seated around a big table. I went over to Charlie and hugged him. I sat down next to him with Edward beside me.

After all of us greeting each other we decided to order. The Cullens and I figured out a way to enjoy this meal. We either ordered spaghetti or lasagna, we each had a bottle of animal blood with us and when no one was looking we each take turns pouring it on our food and mix it in. Charlie of course ordered a steak. When the meal arrived each one of us took turns, it worked out wonderful no one ever suspected. But it was still a little disgusting. After they cleared away the table, we were all sitting around chatting. Edward squeezed my hand and I knew he was telling me it was time to tell him. I tapped the edged of my glass. Everyone looked up at me.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make", I said. I looked over at Charlie, then at everyone else landing at last on Edward who gave me a wink. I looked back over at Charlie. He looked very worried and irritated at the same time.

"Edward and I are very much in love and with us going to college in the Fall and living together we have decided to do it the right way, we have decided to get married and we would all appreciate your blessing, for us to be together forever."

All around me cheers broke out. The Cullen's acted like they were surprised, but we were all waiting on Charlie's answer. I looked at my father.

"Dad?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course you and Edward have my blessing. I have realized ya'll love each other very much, congratulations honey". Charlie reached over and hugged me. Then he hugged Edward. After everyone hugged each other and congratulated us we left the restaurant. I was going to spend the night with Edward.

We made it home around 9 pm. I got out the car and walked up the steps. Edward grabbed my wrists and stopped me. I turned to look at him.

"We are you going", he asked.

"Inside", I replied. Edward shook his head no.

"I have a surprise for you", he said. Before I could protest Edward had a blindfold on me and was already running with me in his arms through the woods.


	13. Showing

BPOV- Lemon Chapter

Edward finally came to a stop. I had a feeling of where we were. I could smell the flowers and hear the grass swishing around from the wind, and the creek running in the background. We were at our meadow.

Edward set me down on my feet.

"Edward, what's going on", I asked.

"Just wait a minute", he replied. I stood there waiting for about and minute. I could hear him running around at vampire speed doing something.

"Ok, I'm done", he said. He took the blindfold off. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was unbelievable. There were candles lined up around the outside of the circular meadow. In the middle was a blanket with a bunch of pillows. It was beautiful especially with the clouds gone from the sky to show the gorgeous stars.

"Edward, wow, it's beautiful", I said.

"I'm glad you like it", he replied.

"What's the occasion", I asked.

"Well we are celebrating getting married and our love for one another, I want to show you how much I love you", he answered me.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I looked up into his topaz eyes, he started to lean forward and I met him halfway. When I lips touched each other you could just feel the electric current running through our bodies. The kiss was so passionate and full of every emotion possible: love, hope, desire, want, need.

Edward picked me up bridal style, not breaking our kiss. He finally made it over to the blankets. He laid me down very carefully. He got on top on me still kissing. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it and our tongues danced together. I let out a small moan into his mouth. I could start to feel his arousal against my leg.

He broke the kiss and made his way to my ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want", I asked. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes, I want to be as one with you", he replied.

Edward lightly nipped on my ear lobe. It sent shivers all the way down to my toes. He chuckled a little knowing the effect he had on me. He made his ran down my jaw line, sucking on my pulse point and giving light kisses.

If my heart was alive it would defiantly be pounding out of my chest right now. I ran my fingers through his hair, earning a moan from him. I leaned forward and starting sucking on his pulse point. He threw his head and closed his eyes. I gave him light feathery kisses along his jaw line till I reached his lips, where we went into another passionate kiss. He was sitting up now and he pulled me into his lap. My legs were wrapped around him. His arousal was pushing onto my heated core, I grinded into him a little to get a little more friction, by now I was really wet. We finally broke free.

"Bella", he moaned. He ran his hand up my thigh and down to my knee. I started to unbutton his shirt. I got to the last button and pulled it off along with his under shirt. Edward's bare chest was now showing. I ran my finger tips up and down his abs, planting open mouth kisses here and there. I could feel his muscles twitching underneath my fingers. He kissed me one more time before lowering me back down on the pillows.

Edward made his way down my jaw line to my chest giving kissing and sucking on my skin. "You taste wonderful, love", he said. He lightly ran his fingers over my breasts. I arched up a little into him. He then ran his nose across my breasts; pass my stomach to my legs, where he trailed slow kisses all the way down to my feet. He pulled off my high heels and tossed them to the side. He made his way back to my thigh and did the same thing to my other leg. Once both my shoes were off he came back up to my head. Edward leaned me forward a little bit and unzipped my dress. He slowly pulled it off my shoulders and down my stomach to my legs and off. I was left in only my lacy midnight blue bra and underwear.

"You are so beautiful", Edward said. After staring at me for what seemed like forever. He ran his fingertips across my stomach right at the line of my panties.

"Edward", I moaned

"What do you want, baby", He asked.

"Touch me", I cried out. He laughed a little and gave me his most perfect smile. I leaned forward and kissed him. His hands wrapped around my back and undid my bra. I lay back down. Edward rolled the straps down my shoulders and pulled the bra off. His hands started slowly rubbing my mounds. I moaned out loud. Edward's hands fit perfectly on my breasts like they were made for him and him only. He lowered his head to my nipple and sucked on it while rubbing the other with his hands. He softly bit down on my nipples and I could feel his venom running through them sending shivers all through my body making me wetter than anything else. I could already smell my arousal. I yelled out Edward's name making his arousal harden instantly. I could tell he was big by the way it was resting on my thigh.

Edward leaned back and undid his pants. I leaned forward and helped him pull his pants off. He was now in nothing but his black boxers. I reached forward and ran my hand down his length. He let out a hiss and growl at the same time. I slowly pulled his boxers down. He finished taking them off the rest of the way. I just stared at his perfection. Edward truly was a Greek god, and he was my Greek god. I reached forward and slowly stroked him. He moaned some more. I ran my thumb over the tip. I started going faster. I could tell Edward was getting close to his release.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me back down. Edward slowly pulled down my panties. I kicked them off the rest of the way. He reached back up and kissed me running his hands in my hair, slowly making his way down to my core. Edward's fingers traced my lips and he entered one finger slowly running it up and down. Finally he entered a finger into me. I arched my back up to him. He slowly started pumping it in and out.

"Edwaaardd, I need more", I moaned. He entered another finger and let his thumb rub my nub in circles. I was getting so close. It felt wonderful. Edward leaned now and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He could feel I was about to let go and he started pumping into me faster. My release washed through me. I was clamping down hard on Edward's hand.

He pulled his fingers out and licked my juices off. What a major turn on.

"You taste absoutely delicious".

After a few minutes of trying to calm down Edward went back to sucking on my neck he leaned up and looked into my eyes.

"You ready", he asked being a perfect gentleman.

I nodded my head. "If I hurt you please tell me", he said.

Edward rolled over on top of me and positioned his self at my entrance. He wrapped one of his arms around my lower back and the other behind my head and pulled me very close to him. Edward started kissing me, he slowly entered me. When he got to my barrier he whispered I love you in my ear and pushed his self forward. I tried to hold back the pain I was feeling. I could feel my eyes glazing over even though the tears would not come. Edward looked at me and started planting little kisses all over my face and telling me he was sorry.

After a few minutes I started moving my hips to let Edward know I was ready. He started pumping in and out. It felt wonderful. I could already feel the pressure starting to build below my stomach. He started going faster.

"Edward", I moaned out loud. "Faster".

I started meeting his thrusts. I arched more into him. He moved one hand to softly cup my breast. I looked up into his eyes. We just continued to stare at each other, it was like we were connected not only physically but emotionally and spiritually as well, and this is what love making is all about.

He kept moving at a faster pace, before I knew I came hard onto him. I crashed my lips to his. He started making his thrusts deeper Edward followed a few moments later with his body shuddering. I held him in my arms while his head rested in the crook of my neck. He rolled over a few minutes later onto his side and pulled me into his chest.

"That was amazing", I said

"I totally agree", he replied.

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, my Bella"

"I Love you too, my Edward"

We laid in each other's arms until the sun started to come up on the horizon.


	14. A Wedding & Honeymoon

**A/N- This next chapter will be the wedding and honeymoon. I have decided to do it in my opinion of Edward's point of view since Meyer did Bella's. It might be slightly different. Also I used quotes from the book.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV- It is now July, exactly, almost 2 months since we told everyone we were getting married and me and Bella made love for the first time. I was very excited to share that with her. It was everything I hoped it to be. We have not done it again since, we decided to wait until we were married, which will only be in a few hours.

This past week has been incredibly long. Alice is about to drive everyone crazy with her wedding planning. Everything has to be perfect for her. Next time me and Bella get married will be Vegas. This morning she had Em, Jasper and I finishing decorating and setting up everything outside while she got Bella ready.

All of our family members are here, even Renee, Bella's mother and her husband Phil. Renee has been helping Esme and Alice. They love her very much. Our friends from school are coming and the Denali Coven is coming along with Peter and Charlotte.

This is a very wonderful day for me. I'm marrying the love of my life. Looking back now I remember how I wanted to kill her, the first week of school, how I saved her from Tyler's van, and from those scum's in Port Angeles. All these events helped and led me up to her and I wouldn't have it any other way. I also remember the good times; the first time I took her to the meadow, first time I kissed her after my run, and when I took her to Prom.

I guess you could also say that I leaving her would be a good thing to. It helped us realize our love from each and it made us stronger. I'm not happy about Laurent being the one to turn her, I wanted my venom to run through her veins so that we could be together, but I guess we are connected in our hearts.

I look at myself in the mirror one more time before leaving my room. I dare say I look pretty damn good in a tux. I slowly exit my room and walk down the steps to the front of the altar. It smells pretty good in here from all the flowers, even for vampires, it kind of smells like my Bella.

She is in for a shock once she gets here. Em and Jasper are already at the altar.

"Hey man you got cold feet yet", Em asked me while laughing his head off.

"Don't mind him, Edward", Jasper said.

"Whatever, but this is your last chance to run", Em said

"Em, you better shut up or I will get you later with my new strength", Bella yelled from upstairs. It sure is great to have vampire hearing. I just started laughing.

Em looked at me with a worried look he knew Bella would get revenge on him later. That all they do is rough house around.

"Sorry my sweet sister", he yelled back

"I'm still going to get you", Bella replied. I could hear her laughing.

"Bella, quit talking, you are messing your makeup up", Alice yelled, and then we all started laughing.

A few moments later all the guest started to arrive: Jessica and Mike, The Denali's, Peter, Charlotte, Billy with most of the pack, Angela, Ben, Tyler, The Weber's, and The Stanley's and also The Newton's. Just a couple of people from town and people we knew. It was a fairly small wedding, just what Bella and I wanted.

The music started playing. Mr. Weber was the preacher and he stood behind me. Carlisle was next to me as my best man followed by Emmett and Jasper. Rose was already playing on the piano. Alice came down the steps and made her way to the left hand side. She was blocking her thoughts, so I could not see what Bella looked like. Rose started playing the Wedding March.

Then there she was. She was beautiful. She was wearing a gorgeous white gown with sequins that slid of her shoulders. **(Dress on Profile**) Her hair curled coming down past her shoulders and she had little makeup on at all. She was perfect. Bella and Charlie made their way down the steps. Bella did look up till she was at the bottom of the stairs, probably scared she was going to fall. I could hear everyone's thoughts some were thinking how beautiful she was and others were jealous.

When she got to the last step, she looked all around. She was defiantly shocked by Alice's decorating skills. She looked at the different people here. Then she found me. Our eyes locked and she broke out in her most wonderful smile. They made their way to the front. Charlie took my hand and placed Bella's in it. I took her hand and we finishing walking up to Mr. Weber.

We said our vows, which were the traditional ones and we asked Mr. Weber to change it to 'till death do us part". It was better that way since really we were already dead. I looked into Bella topaz eyes and if she could cry she would be, so would I. I knew then that this was our new beginning and I was going to make the best of and make Bella happy for all the decades to come. I knew we were home and that we could finally be together forever.

"I do", Bella chocked out

"I do", I said.

Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife. "You may now kiss your bride".

I took Bella's face in my hands and she wrapped her hands around my waist. My lips met hers and we had the most passionate and joyous kiss ever it was filled with so much hope and love. We broke apart and turned to the crowd.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen", Mr. Weber announced. Everyone broke into applause. We made our way down to our family and friends to be congratulated. I never let go of Bella's hand.

Finally we made our way outside to the reception area.

"Well how does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen", I asked

"Hm, I'm going to have to get used to that", she replied

"Well we have forever", I responded grinning

"Forever", she said.

Our friends came out once more. The pack said their thanks and went to go pig out on the buffet. Bella finally met the Denali Coven. They really like her a lot. Even though I think Tanya was jealous, she really did like me. One day she will find someone though. Jessica and Mike came around. Jessica thought it should have been her up there with me getting married and Mike thought he should be me marrying Bella. Well they will get over it. He will never have her now. Our parents came back around. Angela and Ben were happy. Ben wants to propose to Angela after college. They are a really happy couple.

After pictures and eating cake, we finally got to dance. Everyone took turns dancing with Bella: Jake, her father, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, even Mike. That's when I stepped back in to dance with her. I had a couple of dances with Esme, Alice, Renee, and Rosalie.

The night was wonderful. Bella through the bouquet and guess who caught it Jessica, figures. Bella and I were dancing again and pretty much just holding each other, when Alice came whisked her off upstairs to change for the honeymoon. I walked inside and changed. When I came down Em and Jasper were loading the car with our belongings. Carlisle handed me the key to Isle Esme. This was going to be the best honeymoon ever. I should buy Bella her own island one day. She would probably get mad though.

Bella finally came down in a beautiful blue dress. She said her goodbyes to everyone. Her mother and father were crying. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would be to. I walked around and opened the door for her. She got in and off we went to the airport.

"So where are we going", she asked

"It's a surprise", I replied.

We finally got to Seattle airport about 2 hours later. I went to check us in.

"Houston?" Bella Asked

"Just a stop along the way", I replied smirking.

We boarded the plane and mad our way to Houston. We talked the whole way about everything. We finally got to Texas and boarded the plane to South America.

Eventually we made it to Rio de Janeiro. From there we caught a cab to the docks. Bella had a confused worried look on her face the whole way. I knew she would end up being very excited about Isle Esme when we got there. She would love it.

After we boarded a boat, I drove us to Isle Esme.

"How much longer", she asked.

"About 30 more minutes"

Thirty minutes later I could see the house lights on. I pulled up at the dock and helped Bella out and got the luggage. Once we got to the sand I picked Bella up bridal style along with the luggage also.

"Where are we", she asked

"Isle Esme", I replied. She had a very confused look on her face.

"Carlisle gave it to Esme and she let us borrow it".

"Who gives an island as a gift?" She asked

I laughed. "I may just have to give you an Island to". She frowned but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I started walking forward towards the house.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" she asked.

"I'm nothing if not through", I replied.

I walked into the house and set Bella down. We explored the house a little. It was exactly how I remembered spending vacation here a few years ago. I love it here, so calm and away from everything and everyone. We walked into the master bedroom.

"Can to join me for a swim", I asked Bella.

"Sure", she replied.

We walked outside together and got undress and made our way deep into the water.

The past month of July has been the best month of my life. It was wonderful the best honeymoon ever. Bella and I have spent every moment together, even when we went to the main land to hunt. The island is very peaceful; we went scuba diving, hiking, snorkeling, parrot and dolphin watching. Sometimes we stayed inside and watched movies. The best of it all was being able to make love to Bella without the self control I would need. I think we pretty much did it everywhere. I loved it every time and she still manages to surprise me.

Today we would be leaving and making our way back to Forks, to start our life together. In about a month Bella and I would be attending Dartmouth College. The whole family is moving out East to be with us. I have already bought a house for us to live in. Bella is a little upset about leaving Charlie behind, but we will visit whenever we can. Plus I know it's going to be a little harder in a few years and we probably will have to tell Charlie sometime about what we are.

We just got off the plane in Seattle and are now in the Volvo making our way home. We really did not want to leave, but we did miss our family.

We pulled up in the drive way and the whole family came outside to greet us. Emmett had Bella in hug first, heck he basically just pulled her out the car before I stopped it.

"We missed you so much", Esme said while giving me a hug.

Carlisle gave us a hug next. After we made our rounds to say hi to everyone, we went inside and told stories of our honeymoon. It was perfect; Charlie even came over later and went spent the rest of the night with our family.


	15. Breaks

BPOV

Edward and I have been home from our honeymoon for about 2 weeks. I loved every minute of it. I might just let him buy me my own island to have for us to get our quiet time. Our family is excited about having us back home. Lately we have been just getting ready to go to college by packing and getting stuff sent to our new house. Most of the cars have already been sent and Edwards piano.

Life is pretty great. The wolves have never been more helpful. After we leave they are going to protect Forks to. Victoria has not come back yet. I guess she knows I became a vampire and is scared. We have found trails of where she has been, but they lead to nowhere. If she comes anywhere near my family I will kill her within seconds. The other day Alice had a vision of Victoria in Forks, but she really can't see anything because of the wolves. So we have all taken extra precautions. Jasper has been teaching me how to fight, even though Edward was against it. I also found out my gift. I have a shield, that's why Edward can't read my mind. I can put my shield around everyone, it's very hard though. In a few years I should have it down pat. I also can let down my shield and Edward can read my mind when I touch him, but it's very hard.

We have been packing all morning. I looked over at Edward who was stacking the boxes and organizing them according to Esme and Alice's specifications.

"Edward, let's take a break". He looked over at me and smiled.

"Of course, anything for you", he replied. "Come on". He walked over to me, picked me up and slung me over his shoulders.

"Put me down", I screamed. He just started laughing and took off upstairs. We got to his room and he threw me on to the bed. I lay down on the pillows at the top of the bed. Edward came to the other side and lay down beside me and closed his eyes. I turn on my side and look at him. I just can't believe he is all mine. I love watching him when his eyes are closed. It's just like he is sleeping.

"Watching me again", he chuckles

"Yes, you are just so fascinating", I reply with a laugh. He turns on his side and looks at me. Our eyes meet and we just stare at each other. When we just look at each other, it's like we can see each other's soul.

"I love you so much", I tell him, while cupping his cheek with my hand.

"I love you too", he replied.

Edward leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I roll back over on my back and take a deep breath and sigh.

"Is it possible for vampires to be tired", I ask

He laughs at me. "Well yeah, it is, especially when it's Alice and Esme telling us how to pack".

"I don't want to get back up", I said

"Well maybe I can help you get back up", he said

Edward rolled over on top of me. "Really and what do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?"

"Humph, I can think of a few things Mrs. Cullen".

I pull him towards my lips and start kissing him with a hungry passion that has been building in the last few minutes. Our kiss starts getting really deep. Edward licks my bottom lip asking for entrance I give in. Edward lets out a little moan but enough to make wet. I run my hands down his chest through his shirt. Edward breaks our kiss and starts sucking on my neck down to my collar bone. He moves his knee in between my legs so that it is pressing against my core. Edward uses ones of his hands to caress my breasts through my shirt. My nipples instantly grew hard. I tilt my head just a little to give him better access to my neck. The flame between my thighs instantly grew hotter. I try to unbutton his shirt, but my hands are shaky with the anticipation of what's to come, so I rip off his shirt and I can hear the buttons landing everywhere around the room.

"In a hurry are we", he asked against my ear while chuckling. His breath sends shivers all over my whole body.

"Edward, please", I moan

I look down at his beautiful bronze chest that guys would kill for. I run my fingernails up and down it. I reached my hands down and undo his belt. I slid his pants and boxers off with my feet and he steps out of them the rest of the way. I know he can't stand it anymore. He rips off my shirt and shorts. Edward looks down at me in my black lace bra and panty set.

"God you are so beautiful" Edward said. Edward reaches around my back and unclasps my bra leaving me exposed to him. He starts sucking on one of my breasts while massaging the other with his hand. I reach down and pull off my underwear.

Edward uses one of his hands and runs it up and down the inside of my thigh till he reaches my core. One of his fingers slips inside of her folds. I shivered and gasped in delight. I dug my fingers into his powerful shoulder, being sure to leave marks.

Tenderly Edward caresses my throbbing clit and then enters two of his fingers inside of me. He pumped in and out of me with astonishing speed till my sweet, sobbing climax over came me. I moaned loudly into Edward's shoulder.

After a few minutes I reached down and grab Edward's arousal within my tiny hand. Edward let out a sharp hiss.

"Bella", he moaned. I kept stroking up and down. I ran my thumb over the tip and swirled it around. I knew he was fixing to come.

"Bella, I need you now". He grabs my hands and pins them above my head. Edwards enters me slowly. I gasped in delight as his velvet hardness enters me. I start meeting his thrusts to where he was hitting my sweet spot.

"Edward", I moan. He starts thrusting into me deeper and harder. Edward lets go of my hands and I run my fingernails hard against his back again, trying to hold on as long as I can.

"Faster", I moan I reached down and rub my clit in between my fingers while Edward sucks on my neck and massages one of my breasts with his hands.

"Edward, I'm so close"

Edward moves my fingers from my clit and replaces them with his. His thumb works circles around it. Edward starts sucking on the spot of my neck that will send me over.

"Come for me, My Bella", He whispers in my ear and that was enough to push me over the edge. I feel my orgasm clenching down on his cock, getting tighter and tighter. Edward keeps thrusting into me and follows a few moments later pushing me to have another orgasm. He collapses on top of me, trying to catch his breath. Finally Edward rolls off of me onto his back. We are both laying here trying to catch our breath. I roll back over and snuggle against his chest. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. He pulls the sheet up over us.

"Edward"

"Yes, my love"

"I'm more tired now". He chuckles. "Me too"

Edward and I laid there for about an hour, just holding each other, enjoying the quiet and being with one another. Edward finally gets up and walks over to his boxers. He picks up my bra and panties and throws them at me. I put them on quickly and look for my shirt. I look up at Edward who has different shredded materials in his hands.

"Edward, where's my shirt", I ask.

He starts laughing and holds up the material. I can see my pieces of my navy blue tank top and pieces of my denim shorts. He is also holding up pieces of his green t- shirt.

"I think we ripped them a little too much". We both start laughing as I look at the many different pieces our shirts are in.

"Alice is going to kill us", I say. We both start laughing again. I go to our closet and pull out two more shirts and a pair of my shorts. I hand one to Edward. I walk over to and hug him.

"Come on, let's go hunt, to get our strength back" he said

"Ok", I reply

We walk down the downstairs to the living room. Em and Rose are on the couch watching TV. They both turn and look at us and start cracking up. We look at them with a confused look.

"Ya'll do it worse than me and Rose", Em says.

Rose slaps him upside the head.

"Ow Babe, what was that for", He asked

"For being mean", she replies

"Whatever I'm just saying the truth, even Jasper and Alice had to leave"

"What, why", I ask

Em starts laughing, even Edward does this time; Stupid mind reading vampire.

"Love, our lust was too much for Jasper and he had to carry Alice upstairs or should I say drag, to---you know".

We all start laughing again. Edward turned and walked towards the door.

"Bella and I are going for a hunt", Edward told them. We walk outside and break into a run.

I just finished burying my buck when Edward approaches behind me. We have been hunting the past two hours. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back into his chest. He starts giving me quick kisses along my neck.

"How about we walk home, enjoy the quiet" He whispers in my ear.

"Ok, sounds great", I reply. I intertwine my fingers with his and start off in the direction of the house.

We were about two miles away from home when my cell phone started ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. Jacob.

"Hello Jake, I said.

"Bella", he replies out of breath I could hear him running in the woods.

"What's wrong", I ask

"Victoria"

"What, where?" I ask

"She just crossed the treaty line into Forks"

"Thanks Jake" .I hang up. I look over at Edward

"What did Jake say", he asked

"Victoria, just crossed over the line"

If Edward could have gone any whiter he would have. He fists clench together.

Just then I heard someone scream really loud in the distance.


	16. Tricks

Victoria POV

James I missed him so much. How dare that Edward Cullen kill my mate? He will defiantly pay the price for this. His little Bella Swan will be dead once and for all; I might even kill Edward too. They have put me in so much pain these past few months. I sent Laurent to even check out what they were even up to. I had heard from some group in Alaska that Edward had left his precious mate. Of course Laurent had to go a ruin everything by trying to eat her and then those dogs saved her and she became a freaking vampire.

I went back to the Alaska people to try and get more info but they were not home. I broke in and found a wedding invitation for the lovely couple. That's where these people were. I decided then to put my plan in action, while they were on their honeymoon. I would build an army of newborns. While they were gone I ran around Forks trying to get familiar with it, but those dogs kept trying to catch me.

I had raised the perfect army of about 15 newborn vampires; they were about a month old and had some restraint. I would get them to hold the other Cullens or distractions hostage while I killed Bella. It would all work out perfect. I found out they were back and decided to put my plan into action and hope it works.

BPOV

Edward and I heard a scream off into the distance about the same time the wind blew and Victoria's sent hit us. We both looked at each other before racing forward towards the scream. We slowed down till we came to a house on the out skirts of town. I could hear a heartbeat from within the house. It was beating really fast.

Next I heard whimpers. It sounded like a human woman. Victoria must be in there with her. I ran forward towards the front door. Edward reached out a grabbed me.

He hesitated for a moment before he began to speak. "Bella, Be safe", he whispered. I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We started forward and opened the door.

There was Victoria leaning over a woman. The women looked about 25 and scared to death. Victoria was draining her; she would not last much longer. How could she kill that innocent woman? It sickened me and that's what gave me enough power to lung forward at Victoria.

I pulled Victoria off of her and pinned her against the wall. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She looked over at Edward. I growled back at her.

"You are fixing to die Victoria", she started laughing

"I don't know about that", she replied. I looked over at Edward his head jerked towards the door, I guess he heard there thoughts. But little did he know it would be too late.

Two men stepped inside the small house. One was about 40 looking, with brown hair and red eyes, she was very muscular. The other boy was about my age, with blonde hair and red eyes. He was very muscular to. They ran over to Edward and pulled him into a tight grip. He tried to fight against him but they were too strong. They must be newborns. I looked up at Edward. He had a very worried look on his face.

Victoria tried to wiggle out of my hold on her. I pushed her with even more force against the wall.

"Let go of Edward now", I yelled at her.

"Now why would I do that, I think he should die and then you would be left all alone like me", she chuckled.

"I swear I will kill you, now let him go", I answered back

"If you kill me they will kill him, so I suggest you let me go", she said. I need not let her go.

"No", I said. She looked over at the two men and they started pulling on Edward's arms really hard. He started screaming out in pain. I could not let this go on. I can't stand seeing him in pain.

"Ok, I will let go, just stop hurting him", I yelled. She looked over at the men and they stopped. I reluctantly let go of them. I ran over to Edward and he pulled me into his arms.

"Let's take this outside shall we", Victoria said

Victoria and the two guys walked outside. Edward turned to look at me.

"Bella whatever happens know that I love you", Edward said

"I love you too", I replied and kissed him on the lips. We made our way outside. It was defiantly a shock. Victoria and the two guys were standing in the middle of a circle of newborn vampires. There were about 15 of them and they all looked ready to kill us at any moment. I squeezed on to Edward's hand tighter. He looked at me with a worried and scared expression. I knew this was it we were going to die. There was no way 2 vampires could take out 17 newborns and Victoria.

**APOV**

Jasper and I were up in out room just laying on the bed staring into each other's eyes. We just had the best sex in a while thanks to Bella and Edward. I love it when other peoples lust get to my Jazz. That is when we have the best sex.

All of a sudden my eyes glazed over. I was having a vision.

(Bella and Edward were surrounded by an army of newborns. Victoria was there she grabbed Bella and was tearing her apart in front of Edward, who was on the ground crying and begging them to stop).

I looked up at Jasper. He look really worried and scared, that's how I felt.

"What is it", he asked

"Bella and Edward", I replied. "Come on we have to stop this"

I grabbed him and ran down the stairs. Rose and Em were still sitting on the couch. Carlisle and Esme just walked in the door.

"Guys something is fixing to happen to Bella and Edward", I said out loud

They all ran over to me.

"What happened, what did you see?", Carlisle asked.

"Bella and Edward were surrounded by a bunch of newborns and Victoria was killing Bella, while Edward watched", I said

They all started yelling. Esme was crying, Em looked ready to go kill someone.

"Guys calm down, we have about 30 minutes and I have a plan"

They calmed down and looked at me. "Well what is it", Em asked

"We can save them but we have to go get the dogs", I replied.

EPOV

This was horrible I knew we were probably fixing to die. I would never get to see my Bella ever again. Victoria had tricked us. I could probably fight against the newborns, but I would not get far and Bella defiantly did not know about killing newborns, even though she probably had the strength.

I sure hope Alice is seeing this and is coming to help. I should have realized this was a trick. I did not hear anyone's thoughts when we arrived at the house. By the time I did it was too late. Victoria must have been hiding them. Then she got those two helpers of hers to hurt me so Bella would let her go.

So now here we are surrounded by 20 mad vampires ready to kill. I put Bella behind me and went into a protective stance. I was still holding Bella's hand. I knew she was scared.

I heard Victoria's thoughts _**"**_She is going to die_**"**_

I growled at her. She looked over at me.

"Well let's get this over with", she said out loud. She nodded at the two boys. They walked over to me and Bella. I growled at them. They kept coming on. They lunged for me. I threw one of them across the yard and put the other into a head lock. I tried to pull his head off, but the other came back behind me and jumped on my back. I was still trying to keep Bella safe. I threw them both off of me, but it was too late Victoria had cut in and had Bella in a tight grip.

The boys both lunged back at me and had me in another tight grip, stupid newborn strength. They picked me up off the ground and held me against my own will.

"Edward", Bella screamed. I looked over at her. She was very frightened. Bella was trying to get out of Victoria's grip. Bella finally broke lose and ran over to me. She fell down right in front of me on her knees, but most of the newborns jumped on her and pulled her back to Victoria. I knew Bella's newborn strength was not enough.

"Bella, I'm so sorry", I told her. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"Enough already", Victoria said. She walked over to Bella, where the newborns were holding her.

"Goodbye Bella", Victoria laughed out.

"Edward we are coming"**,** I heard Alice's thoughts. They were about a mile away.

Victoria grabbed Bella and threw her up against a tree. The tree broke in half and she fell to the ground. She walked over to Bella picked her up. I kept trying to get loose from the guys. Victoria started pulling on Bella's arms. I fell to the ground, begging them to stop. It was horrible they were hurting her so bad.

That was when I smelt my family and the wolves.


	17. Suprise

**BPOV**

Victoria was trying to pull me apart. It hurt like a bitch. I kept screaming Edward's name over and over. She just wouldn't stop. Edward fell down to the ground. I heard him begging them to stop hurting me.

That was when I smelt the wolves and my family.

Victoria stopped pulling on me. I looked around to see that we were surrounded by the Cullens and the werewolves. Victoria let me go and the guys let Edward go. I ran over to him and he held me in his arms. He looked me over to make sure I was not hurt. Everyone was so quiet. We were just looking at each other waiting on someone to make the first move.

Victoria of course was the first one.

"Kill them" she yelled out. The newborns all went crazy. The Cullens and the wolves all got in the protective fighting stances. Pretty soon everyone was fighting. Jacob and Edward were taking on the two men. Alice was dancing around playing tricks on three of the newborns. It was quite funny. Everyone else was just taking them out and putting them in a pile to be burned.

I looked around to find Victoria. She was going to be mine. I was so furious. I finally found her. She saw me looking and ran off in the opposite direction. I ran off after her, she was not getting away. I finally caught up with her on the edge of our baseball clearing. I lunged for her and pressed her up against a tree.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with", I said to her. She kept trying to break out of my grip but it was too strong. I pulled off one of her arms and she yelled out in pain. She took her other arm and literally punched me in the face very hard. I flew back and she jumped me then. We started rolling around in the dirt. I pulled on her hair while she was pulling on my clothes. It's like we were each fighting to get in control. I finally got on my feet and threw her against another tree. She flew threw that one taking it down and hit another one. I ran over to her. She was lying on the ground. She saw me standing over her and she jumped up on her feet. I grabbed hold of her and ripped her other arm off. She screamed out in pain again.

She took off running again, but she stopped dead in her tracks to see a very angry Edward. Edward grabbed her. She tried to break his hold to. I ran over to them

"Goodbye Victoria, say hello to James for me", I laughed out loud. Then I ripped her head off. Edward laid her down and pulled her legs off.

"Gather the body parts, we have a fire going all ready", Edward yelled. I grabbed both of her arms and legs, while Edward took her body and head. We ran back to the where the others were. They already had a fire going and were just standing around watching it burn. Edward and I threw in the body parts.

Everyone just stood there watching it burn. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

When it finally burned out, I looked around at all of my family. No one was hurt. I went around and hugged everyone, saying thank you. We all agreed to meet up at the house later to celebrate, even the wolves. Everyone headed back to their own house. Edward and I just stayed.

"I thought I was going to lose you", I said.

"You will never lose me, I love you too much". Edward replied.

"I just can't believe this is over"

"Me to now we can really start our life, free of worry", He said. I leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss.

"Come on let's go home". Edward took my hand, we were about to take off running when I heard a whimper come from in the house. I looked at Edward who had heard it too. I took off running into the house.

The lady Victoria was drinking from was on the floor with her eyes open. I knelt down beside her and held her hand. Edward got down on the other side of her.

"She's lost to much blood to turn her, she dosen't have long", Edward told me.

The woman looked up at me. I needed to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok", I told her while rubbing circles on her hand.

The woman looked at me in the eyes.

"Please", She stammered.

"Please what", I asked. She could barley say two words.

"Take care…. Of my", She said. It was barley a whisper. I looked at her with a confused look.

"my… babies", She said. Then she stopped breathing. I let go of her hand and closed her eyes. That's when I finally realized there were two more heartbeats coming from inside this house. I got up and followed to where they were. I went down a long hall, at the end was a closed door.

I opened it. I walked over to the crib and there were the two most beautiful babies I had ever seen. They were sleeping. It looked like they were only a few weeks old. There was a boy and a girl.

I leaned over and picked up the girl and cradled her in my arms. She had the curliest brown hair I had ever seen, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were a beautiful green color. I finally realized Edward was right behind me. He leaned over and picked up the boy. He had dark black looking hair. He opened his eyes and they were green to. I knew right then what I had to do.

**2 Weeks Later**

Edward walked around to the other side of the door and helped me get out. I took his hand and we walked in together.

"Are you sure this is what you want", he asked

"Absolutely positive", I replied.

He nodded and we walked through the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, welcome, have a seat and Mrs. Taylor will be with you"

"Thank you", Edward said.

We went and sat down. About 15 minutes later Mrs. Taylor walked in.

"Edward, Bella, come on back", Mrs. Taylor said. We got up and walked to her office. Edward and I took a seat.

"Well are you excited", she asked

"Very excited", I replied.

"Well all you do is sign right here", she put a piece of paper in front of us and we both signed it. I handed it back to her.

"Now tell Rosalie and Emmett, that they will need to come in and sign in the next few days"

"Ok, thank you so much" I said.

"Congratulations", she said.

"Well let's get you home". She got up and walked towards the door and we followed.

We pulled up in our driveway. We both got out and walked towards the door. I opened it and walked it. Everyone was sitting around the couch talking.

They looked at us with confused looks.

"What's going on", Carlisle asked.

"We can explain", I said. Looking at everyone and then Alice squealed.

"Alice let us tell them", Edward said, she had a frown on her face but then she lit up with a huge smile, she knew we wanted to tell them, it was very important.

"Well hurry up", she said bouncing up and down.

We walked over to stand in front of them.

"Ok, so these past two weeks, Edward and I have been acting a little strange."

"Yes dear we have noticed that", Esme said.

"So, after everyone left that day of the attack, we heard someone inside the house, well we went inside to see what it was. It was the woman Victoria was feeding on and she was dying, before she died she asked us to do something." I said, but then Edward cut in and took over.

" So we did, she asked us to take care of her babies."

"We have been meeting with the adoption agency, we told them that we found them abandoned in the woods while we were hiking, since the mother died, well they could not find anything out on them so we said we would adopt them" I replied

"Wow, are you sure this is what you want to take care of two babies", Carlisle asked.

"Well we only want one, we would like to give the boy to someone very special, the paperwork is already done all they have to do is sign the papers", Edward said.

I got up and walked over to Rose and placed the baby in her hands. She looked up at me "That is if they accept", I said. Her eyes were glazing over.

"Rose I know how much you wanted a baby in your human life, when I saw him I knew that he was for you, I know you don't get the whole pregnancy thing, but I want you to have him, you can finally have a baby of your own", I said

Everyone was looking at her. She looked over at Em

He was grinning from head to toe, he nodded his head. She looked back at me.

"We accept", She nearly yelled. She handed the baby to Em and came over to hug me. "Thank you so much Bella, I will never forget this". I hugged her back.

"All you have to do is pick out a name and sign a few papers", Edward said.

"Wow, this is all exciting", Rose said.

I walked back over to Edward.

"Guys, we would like to introduce you to Renesme Carlie Cullen"

"I'm a grandmother", Esme said "Plus she has my name".

She got up and ran over to us, taking her from Edward.

Everyone was so excited. The babies got passed all the way around.

I knew this was going to be interesting, having humans in the family, but that is what family is for. I loved them all so much and I get to spend the rest of eternity with them. My life was defiantly perfect now and I had the love of my life right by my side for all of eternity.


	18. Epilogue

**BPOV**

100 years later

"Come on guys we are going to be late to school", Alice yelled from downstairs.

"I swear she gets worse and worse every day", I told Edward

"I heard that, Isabella Cullen, now you have to come shopping with me", she yelled. I groaned out loud.

Edward started laughing at me. Even 100 years later I still hate shopping.

"Come on, love, let's go", he pulled me up out of the bed.

"Yeah don't want to be late, for the first day of school", I replied sarcastically.

Edward and I got dressed really quick and ran downstairs to the living room. Everyone was just sitting around waiting.

I can't believe we were finally back in this old house. Everything in my life has been wonderful. Edward and I went to Dartmouth College, after we adopted Nessie. In the past 100 years we have gone to college about 5 times. I have degrees in medicine, English Literature, a few languages and I even majored in music one year, Edward taught me to play the piano. I even worked in a hospital with Carlisle a little while. Edward and Nessie were with me every step of the way. Em and Rose moved into their own house with their baby boy Joshua Dale Cullen **(A/N Dale is really Emmett's middle name in the books).**

Alice and Jasper became god parents to the twins. When they got older we finally had to tell them what we were. They took it pretty well considering we raised them. When Nessie and Josh turned 20 they decided that they wanted to become vampires, so we changed them. They loved every minute of it. One of the reasons Nessie wanted to be changed was so that she could stay with Jacob forever. Jacob imprinted on her and they loved each other very much. Jacob decided to move in with us, so he will never really age because he is around vampires all the time. Josh wanted to be changed so he could stay with his family and sister.

Everyone was happy. Over the last few years we have moved around a lot. Now we are back in Forks, WA. Charlie passed away of a heart attack about 20 years later, right before we changed the twins. It was really hard for me. Renee and Phil died about 7 more years after Charlie in a car crash. That was hard to but Edward was there for me.

Today is our first day back at Forks High. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are starting off as freshman since we are the youngest. Then Josh, Nessie, and Jacob are sophomores, Then Em and Rose are juniors. It will be really interesting to see my friend's relatives.

"Well Nessie are you ready to see where I met your father", I asked her. She was sitting on Jacob's lap playing with his hair.

She started laughing "Yeah, I am it should be interesting"

"Come on guys, I'm tired of waiting", Alice yelled from the garage.

We started walking to the garage "Have a good day at school kids", Esme said.

Edward and I got into his new Volvo **(Picture on profile).** Everyone else got in there respectable cars and we made our way to school.

"I'm tired of school", I said looking over at Edward.

"I know how you feel", He replied taking my hand in his and rubbing smoothing circle's on it.

"Tell you what after we finish school at Forks, we will take a year off and travel the world", he said

"Sounds wonderful, only on one condition", I said smirking

"What's that, love?"

"We have to go to Isle Esme". Edward looked over at me laughing

"What?", I asked.

"I can do better than that", he said. I was really starting to get scared, he already had something planned 4 years from now.

"What's that", I asked.

"Well, we can go to Isle Bella now", he said with his half crooked smile.

I grasped "You didn't", I said

"I did, it's already bought", he replied

"I can't believe you bought me my own island"

"I love you and now we have somewhere quiet to go", he said

"And where might this island be", I asked being curious. I really like the idea of him doing this, even though I may act like I don't.

"The Caribbean", he replied

I had not even realized we had pulled in to the school lot. I looked over at Edward and crawled in to his lap. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

I pulled away, "God, could you be any more perfect", I asked. He chuckled

"Can we go there now" I asked

"No, you will just have to wait till school finishes", he replied.

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind", I said into his ear. I felt him shiver all over. I gently started sucking on his ear lobe and breathing very lightly on it.

"Now can we go", I whispered

He grunted and I knew I was getting to him. "Maybe this summer", he replied.

I started running my tongue along his jaw line and sucking on where his pulse point would be. He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Now", I asked

"Christmas break", he replied. That still was not good enough. "Wrong answer", I whispered.

I ran my nose on down his jaw line to his collar bone. I let go of his neck and brought my hands up under shirt and started rubbing his chest. Edward let out a moan. I kissed him on the side of his mouth and then ran my tongue back up to his ear and sucked the sweet sport behind his ear.

"What about now" I said

"This weekend", He said. I pulled back and smirked at him. He knew I had won. He pulled me to him and kissed me deep and passionate.

Just then the warning bell rang.

I looked up into Edwards topaz eyes "I love you so much Edward Cullen"

"And I love you too Isabella Cullen"

**A/N- Hey guys, so I finally finished this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing my first Fan Fic. I also wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I got, they really helped me keep writing. Thanks- Jennifer**


End file.
